Pillow Problems
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: [OneShot] Kagome and Inuyasha have another fight. This time Inuyasha turns to a pillow for help. Will Mrs. Pillow be able to fix it or did Inuyasha just lose his sanity? Read and Find out! Rated for course language!


**Pillow Problems**

It was Inuyasha's birthday today. Well not really. They didn't know when Inuyasha's birthday was. Haha! Made you think it was Inuyasha's birthday! Anyway it's not. So yeah. Hope you'll enjoy my fic!!

.x.l.o.v.e.x.i.s.x.e.t.e.r.n.a.l.x

"Inuyasha! I need to get back home!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Feh! You need to stay here so we can collect jewel shards!" He argued.

Kagome fumed. "I have another life across this well you know!" Kagome argued." Inuyasha please! Only for a couple of days!!"

Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "Does this have anything to do with these _tests_?" He asked bitterly. Damn, he hates those so called _tests_. Always taking Kagome away from him...

Kagome sighed. "No. I just want time to relaxed okay?" She replied. She hoped he would understand. She's been here for quite a while and she hardly had any rest from all the youkai attacks and hunting. "Please?" She pleaded.

Inuyasha then feh'd. He then thought. Maybe he could let her. 'I mean she has been keeping up fairly well... for a human.' He thought. He then turned to her again and gave a cocky grin. "Fine." He said bluntly.

"Well to bad! I've been here for almost two weeks and I deserve some tim-" She then stopped her yelling and let what he said process through her mind. When it did her face turned all shocked. 'Whaa?? When has he ever agreed to anything unless I sat him!' Kagome thought. Her mouth gaping. "W-Wha? I-I can go?" She stuttered.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah. You can go." He then waited for the confused yet happy smile on her face until he continued. "As long as I come with you." He added.

Kagome's smile immediately disappeared as soon as the last word escaped his mouth. Her brows turned into a frown as her mouth twisted into a scowl. She knew it was too good to be true! She clenched her fists and stood up straight. "You are NOT coming with me!" She spoke dangerously softly to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked. "Who said I can't come wench?" He asked.

Kagome groaned with irritation. "Stop calling me that!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Then what else would I call you? Bitch?"

"Baka."

"Wench."

"Moron."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Girlie."

"Idiot."

"Nagger."

"Monkey brain."

"Weakling."

"Dog-boy."

"Tree hugger."

"Hobo."

"Goody-goody."

"Ding-dong."

"Whiner."

"Grouch."

"Hot-tempered."

"Mean."

"Lazy."

(Ten more insults went by...)

"...Bitch."

"...Osuwari."

Thud.

Kagome then huffed and walked around him towards the well. "You are not coming with me Inuyasha! And that's final... Baka." She said as she hopped into the well.

Inuyasha peeled himself off of the unmerciful ground and spat out the dirt that made a little home in his mouth. He then glared at the well and stomped off angrily towards the Goshinboku. He then hopped onto one of its strongest branches. 'Feh. I'll get her... But I'll give her time to cool off first. Don't want to receive 100 osuwari's the first moment she sees me... And another 100 when she sees me again.' He thought as he doze off a little.

.x.g.i.v.e.x.a.x.l.i.t.t.l.e.x.m.o.r.e.x.t.o.x.l.i.f.e.x

Kagome stormed out of the well with her back pack and stomped her way to her bedroom. She dumped her bag and threw herself onto her bed. 'Darn Inuyasha. Can't even trust me to take care of myself even in my time... that jerk.' She thought angrily at her. 'He had better not come here or else he'll receive so many osuwari's that his face will be a flat pancake when I'm through with him...' She vowed as she slipped into sleep.

.x.w.i.t.h.o.u.t.x.l.a.u.g.h.t.e.r.x.l.i.f.e.x.i.s.n.'.t.x.w.o.r.t.h.x.l.i.v.i.n.g.x

The next day Kagome's alarm clock started to ring loudly. Kagome groaned in her pillow. It was too early damnit! Why was the alarm on when it was the freaking weekend?! Before she could reach out her hand to turn it off the alarm shut off abruptly, after that was a loud SMASH. Kagome's shot her head right up as she stared at Inuyasha who slammed the alarm clock with his hand. Before she could react Inuyasha spoke. "Damn thing. It woke me up damnit." He mumbled angrily in his sleep.

That's when Kagome screamed. "OSUWARI!!" She yelled.

Thud.

Kagome then hopped off of bed and stared down angrily at the hanyou who was currently on the ground, flat. Her cheeks were flushed with anger as she breathed in the air she needed to shout. "Inuyasha! Why the heck are you here?! Get out of my room!" She yelled.

Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground and stood up sand glared down at Kagome. "Wench! Why did you fucking sit me?! You scared the freaking hell out of me when you screamed!" He yelled.

"Osuwari!"

Thud.

Then footsteps could be heard from the stairs. Then Kagome's door suddenly burst open with a Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa and Souta pocking through the door frame. When they saw Inuyasha Grandpa was the first to react. He took out some powders form his harkama and threw them at him. "Be gone demon!" He cried out.

Inuyasha stood up again and the powdery stuff flew over him. He started shaking like a dog to get it off, all the while screaming angrily at him. "Shit! Why'd you do that old man?!" He yelled. "What the heck did you think you were doing?!"

Souta then squealed and ran up to him and hugged him on the leg. He let go and stared admirably at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Are you here to play video games with me?!" He asked rather forcefully.

Inuyasha, as soon as he got all the powdery stuff off of him, turned to Souta and looked down at him. "Not today kid." He responded. He then saw the sad look on his face and sighed. "Maybe later today okay?" He said. Souta then squealed again and got out of the room and down the stairs. Inuyasha sighed. He then felt a very angry aura behind him. He slowly turned his head to see Kagome's aura flaring viciously. He gulped.

Kagome stared at the now messy floor of hers and directed all her anger to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Look what you did to my room!" She yelled as she pointed to the mess around him.

Inuyasha was quick to defend himself. He pointed to Grandpa Higurashi. "Don't blame me! Your gramps did it! He was the one who threw it!" He accused and stated matter-of-factly.

Kagome's grandpa gulped and waved a small bye from the flaring miko and quickly ran out to the room. Mrs. Higurashi could only smile. "What brings you to this time Inuyasha?" She asked kindly.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome's mum and he could practically feel the glares that Kagome was giving him. "I just came to watch over Kagome." He said. If he was ever rude to her then Kagome would give him an uncountable amount of sits. Literally too.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Okay then. Have fun you two." She then turned to leave but then faced Inuyasha again. "Will you be joining us for dinner Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha smirked. He could feel the daggers that Kagome was giving him and naturally he wanted to make her madder. "Of course Mrs. Higurashi." He stated. He could feel the enormous glare he was recieving from Kagome. He shivered slightly. 'Kagome could out best Sesshomaru's glare any day.' He then gave a small smile to her mum. "If that's alright that is." He said, remembering his manners.

Kagome's mum gave a smile. "Of course it is Inuyasha." She said before leaving the two.

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent for a moment before Inuyasha dared to turn around and face Kagome's angry eyes. When he did though he cringed at the sight. Kagome's aura was flaring and her eyes seemed to have turned red. Inuyasha gulped. 'She could be mistaken for an angry demoness.' He thought to himself.

Kagome huffed as she grabbed a pink pillow from her bed. "You. Are. So. Dead." Kagome said in a deadly voice. And before Inuyasha could respond Kagome threw the pillow at him. Inuyasha caught it without any trouble and smirked. But the smirk quickly vanished when Kagome started to throw various objects at him. Books, pencils, pens, erasers, sharpeners. Inuaysha got hit by them all as he blocked some of them with the pillow. More books, lamps, more pencils, a pencil case, and a stapler. Each one that hit him gave him a lump on his head. Then finally, a table. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the table came right at him. He tried to defend himself with the pillow but he table hit him and he went flying out of Kagome's room, out of the door. "And stay out!" She yelled as she slammed the door in front of him.

Inuyasha lay on the floor, hugging the pillow with all his might. When he opened his eyes everything seemed to go round and round and round. He stood up and walked straight into the door. He collapsed onto the floor while hugging the pink pillow strongly. 'Damn Kagome…..' He thought as his eyes swirled. 'Just because I wanted to get on her bad side….' He thought again. He tried again to sit up, which he succeeded. He then waited for the dizziness to die down which took about 5 seconds and only then was he able to stand up without falling.

Inuyasha then looked at the floor and saw a black marker pen on the ground. He curiously picked it up, his pillow still in his arms. He sniffed it and examined it. He then noticed the little gap inside it. He took the small end and pulled it and he was surprised it actually broke. 'Oh-oh!' He thought. 'Kagome's things always break easily…' He then noticed the little black tip at where he broke the other end off. He carefully touched the tip with his finger and when he pulled apart he found a little black dot. He sniffed at it and it smelt like…. Ink. Inuyasha looked puzzled for a moment before he looked back and forth to the pillow and pen.

Inuyasha then ran outside to get a bit more comfortable. He sat on the Goshinboku and thought of an idea. He sat with the pink pillow on his lap and he held out the black pen. He then drew two blacked dots on the upper part of the pillow. When they were a reasonable size her drew small sticks coming out of it for eyelashes. He then went lower down and drew a horizontal line for the lips. Satisfied with his work he threw the pen away and stared at the pillow. "Mrs. Pillow?" He asked.

He stared at the pillow like it was going to answer. It beady eyes staring back at him.

Inuyasha sighed. "I needed someone to talk to about my love problems. Would you help me?" He asked the pink pillow.

Stare. The pillows beady eyes just kept watching.

"Fine. I'll take that as a yes." Inuyasha said. "I always give Kagome a hard time to go home because I don't want her to leave." He confided to the pillow. "Why can't I tell her that I love her?" He asked.

Stare. The pillow didn't respond. But Inuyasha stared at it like it was.

"Wow. You're a good counsellor. You always listen and never interrupt." Inuyasha complimented. "Anyway she always gets mad at me for trying to stop her. Doesn't she get it? Why doesn't she realize it? Is she blind?" Inuyasha asked.

This time the pillow didn't just stare. "Maybe it's because you always say to her that you just want her there for jewel hunting." The pillow replied in a kind tone. Her mouth not even moving.

Inuyasha thought about it. Not even realizing how insane it is for a pillow to answer him. "Yeah. I guess. I mean I always say that but what else can I say?"

"Say you want her to stay because you really care for her." The pillow mentally responded.

Inuyasha sighed. "It's not that easy Mrs. Pillow." He replied. "Every time I try I just stuff it up by saying something stupid." He confessed.

The pillow didn't say anything then. Inuyasha stared at her pleadingly.

"I just don't know what to do about her…."

"Get rid of her then. If you don't know what to do to her then you might as well give up on her," The pillow replied like it was obvious.

That was when Inuyasha looked at her weirdly. 'Okay…. I don't think turning to her was such a good idea….' He thought.

'_Baka! You were supposed to turn to me! I'm your conscious!' _His conscious raved.

'Oh you. I forgot about you.'

'_That was because your stupidity locked me up into the deepest dungeons of your mind!' _His conscious yelled at him.

'Then how did you get free?' He asked.

'_Your stupidity was so stupid that it let me out.' _His conscious snorted. _'Now get rid of that creepy pillow before your _insanity _drives me away so I lock myself up.' _

Inuyasha then looked to the pillow that still held an expressionless face. "Should I throw you away Mrs. Pillow?" He asked.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. Did the pillow just frown? 'I didn't give it eyebrows….' He thought before the pillow answered. "You shouldn't throw me away dear." She stated. "Throw away your bothering conscious." It said softly.

Inuyasha then turned to his head. 'Well?' He thought.

Inuyasha's conscious groaned. _'Damnit you baka! Throw the old hag away before you freaking go insane!' _It yelled angrily at him.

Inuyasha then gave the pillow a questioning look. "Should I?" He asked the pillow.

But before she could answer the window to Kagome's window opened. The wind then picked up and carried her scent towards Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Inuyasha sighed contently. He then dozed off for a couple of seconds just breathing in her scent. He then opened his eyes slowly and then stared at the pillow. "What the fuck?" He asked as he glared at the pillow. 'What the fuck was I doing?' He asked himself. "Feh." He then picked up the pillow and threw it away over his shoulder. 'Crazy pillow.' He thought as he hopped near Kagome's window sill. 'It gave me the creeps just staring at me like that.' He growled.

His conscious gapped in awe. _'Wow. Love really can cure everything….. even insanity.' _He chuckled.

Inuyasha heard that. 'What are you talking about?' Inuyasha growled.

'_Never mind.' _His conscious excused. _'Just get over to Kagome and apologize.'_

He obeyed his conscious, which was an odd experience for him, and ran towards Kagome's window sill. Inuyasha then hopped in and stood around. "Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome turned from her desk, which she was doing catch up homework on, and looked at Inuyasha. "What?" She said in an irritated voice.

Inuyasha gulped. "I'm sorry that I had made you stressed lately." He said in a nervous tone.

Kagome's eyes grew wide and peered at him confusingly. "What happened to the change of attitude Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I talked to a pillow." He said truthfully.

Kagome stared at him like he was crazy but just shrugged. "What pillow?" She asked.

"You know. The one you threw at me." He stated angrily. "It was the pink one." He said.

Kagome's eyes grew wider as she jumped up and ran straight up to him. "Inuyasha! Where is it?!" She asked loudly.

Inuyasha then pointed at the window and beyond with a confused face. Kagome then gasped and ran towards the window as she leaned on the sill. She then looked around frantically. "Inuyasha! Where did you put it?!" She asked.

Inuyasha then looked outside with her and searched the area. It wasn't anywhere to be seen. He must of threw it pretty hard. 'Damn.' He thought. 'Why didn't you tell me to give the pillow back too?' He hissed at his conscious.

'_Hey! Don't pin the blame on me baka!' _His conscious defended. _'I can forget sometimes too you know! We're not freaking super computers!' _

Inuyasha growled. Kagome heard. She turned to Inuyasha. "What are you growling for? Where's my pillow?" She asked.

Inuyasha stood back from the window sill and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Umm… I kind of threw it away and now it's…. gone?" He said/asked.

Kagome's face turned bright red. "Inuyasha! OSUWARI!!!"

Thud.

"Ow! What was that for wench?!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up from the sit."

Kagome huffed as she balled her hands into fists and her eyes glimmering with anger. "You baka! That was my favourite pillow! I had that pillow for years and now you're telling me you lost it?!" She yelled angrily.

Inuyasha glared at her. "What was so great about that pillow anyway's?!" He asked. "It was an ugly piece of shit!"

Kagome looked like he was going to cry. Her face expressionless but her eyes revealing everything. She then pointed to the window. "Get out." She said forcefully.

Inuyash looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Why wench? You can't boss me around." He said as he bared his fangs.

Kagome's temper rose as she pushed Inuyasha out the window, her tears spilling. "Get out you baka!" She yelled as she successfully pushed Inuyasha out of the window. When she heard a thud, she slammed her window and locked it. She then went towards her bed and started to cry. 'Why Mrs. Pillow? Why did you leave me?! That baka Inuyasha!' She thought angrily in her mind. That pillow has been with her since she was 3 and she has been taking such good care of it. The pillow was also her memories. It held so much tears in them and screams. 'Curse you Inuyasha!' She hissed in her mind. 'Mrs. Pillow was also my counsellor!' She thought angrily in her mind. 'Now what will I do when you betray me? Go to a REAL counsellor? Ha! Right!' She mocked in her mind, now having no pillow to cry on…. (A/N: Crazy people -.-'')

.x.c.r.y.i.n.g.x.i.s.x.a.x.p.a.r.t.x.o.f.x.l.i.f.e.x

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a painful thud. Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head. 'Was that more painful then Kagome's osuwari's?' He wondered. He then shrugged. 'No way. Is it?' He wondered.

'_Stop thinking about that you extremely slow baka!' _His conscious growled. _'Get her freaking pillow back!'_

'But weren't you the one who told me to throw her away?'

'…_. Damnit! Just get it back!'_

'Why?'

'_Because if you don't Kagome will hate you forever!' _His conscious scowled. _'And I don't think I would stay with you for that long! I'd rather switch minds!' _His Voice dripping with his sarcasm but unfortunately our hanyou didn't hear it, even with his demonic hearing.

Inuyasha stared into space dumbfounded. _'You can switch minds?' _He asked.

His conscious mentally slapped himself on his forehead. _'Yes you baka.' _He hissed sarcastically. _'I was once the conscious of Queen Elizabeth the 1__st__.'_

Luckily Inuyasha picked on but he didn't know who the hell Queen Elizabeth was. 'Who the heck is she?'

He groaned. _Just find the fucking book!' _He yelled and mentally kicked him from inside his mind.

Inuyasha of course felt it for some odd reason. He then stood up and rubbed his temples. 'Damn. Give me a head ache will ya? Bastard.' He hissed.

'_Get a move on!' _Kick.

Inuyasha groaned again as he rubbed his temples more. 'No wonder people get headaches when they're frustrated….' He thought to himself as he started his search for the goddamned pillow. 'Damn pillow….'

.x.I.x.c.a.n.x.f.o.r.g.i.v.e.x.y.o.u.x.b.u.t.x.I.x.h.o.p.e.x.y.o.u.x.k.n.o.w.x.y.o.u.'.v.e.x.l.o.s.t.x.m.y.x.r.e.s.p.e.c.t.x

Late at night Kagome had to sleep on her mattress without a pillow to lay her head on. She felt uncomfortable in her sleep as she tossed and turned. Inuyasha entered her window without having to break it. (Don't ask me how. I'm not a burglar). Anyway Inuyasha approached Kagome and sat on her bed. He saw how much she was uncomfortable without a pillow. 'Damn wench. Why can't she get a new one?' He thought to himself but he shrugged it off. He took out the pillow from his haroi and stared at it. It was just a little dirty, it can wash. But for the mean time it was dirty so he didn't let Kagome use it and set it aside. He wasn't that dumb.

'_Sure he isn't…'_

Inuyasha growled. He continued to stare at Kagome and how she tossed and turned to try and get comfortable. A cute little frown on her face. Inuyasha smiled at the sight and picked Kagome up so carefully so that he didn't wake her. He then set her gently on his lap and had her rest her head on his chest. Kagome snuggled in more to get more warmth, which Inuyasha had to smirk to. He wrapped his protective arms around her and she sighed in content. Inuyasha smirked again. How he loved her…. And he didn't need Mrs. Pillow's advice either. They were doing just fine…. Weren't they?

'_Sure they are….' _His conscious said sarcastically.

Inuyasha ignored this and closed his eyes. The light breathing of the girl on him made him feel happy. He then breathed in her scent which always seemed to soothe him, that is if she isn't dieing, injured or sick. Soon he let sleep take over him with the feeling of righteousness with her in his arms making him content and happy. The last thought in his mind though was this: 'This will probably earn me a couple of sits tomorrow but feh. It's worth it. She's worth it….' His last thought was until he let sleep consume him….

.x.l.o.v.e.x.a.n.d.x.s.o.m.e.x.h.u.m.o.u.r.x.i.s.x.n.e.v.e.r.x.a.x.b.a.d.x.t.h.i.n.g.x

KazunaPikachu


End file.
